Only Time Will Tell
by ShOrTySaRaH
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, the only problem for them is that that they have to Share a common room and do pretty much everything together. What will happen will, the fight and stay enemies or will they become friends and maybe fall in love.


A/N: Ok this is only like my second story so I hope you like it. Oh and just so you know **Bold is a letter,** _italics is a thought_, and regular is regular

* * *

Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, the only problem for them is that that they have to Share a common room and do pretty much everything together. What will happen will, the fight and stay enemies or will they become friends and maybe fall in love, Only Time Will Tell

* * *

Chapter One: Letters and Badges 

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room putting the finishing touches on her outfit, using magic, of course. She was about to go down to breakfast, when she heard a peck on her window. She thought it was Hedwig with a letter from Harry, but it turned out to be a barn owl, with a letter from Hogwarts.

After she had taken the letter the owl flew off _Probably heading back to the school._ Hermione thought as she opened the letter, and saw another badge fall out, like in her Fifth year. She looked over her school list and saw the usual books. She then opened the other letter and read it.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I would like to say congratulations; you are now the Head Girl. Unlike a regular Prefect you have control of House Points, and all the Prefects. You also will not be staying in Gryffindor Common room anymore, although you can still visit the common room to talk to your friends, your new residence for the year is the Head Boy and Girl common room on the fourth floor. And your new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy.**

**Sincerely**

**Headmistress McGonagal**

_Wow Me, head Girl but why why does it have to be Malfoy as Head Boy. Why not Harry or Ron, anyone besides Malfoy would've been great._ She thought as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started eating breakfast.

Once she was done with Breakfast she ran back upstaris and wrote a letter to Harry and Ron telling them about her becoming Head Girl and that she had to spend the whole year with Draco Malfoy. After she sent the letters she started writing a new one this time it was to Draco Malfoy, she wanted to be somewhat of freinds with him since they were going to be spending a lot of time together.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the breakfast table in Malfoy Manor eating, what else breakfast. He was in the middle of taking a bite of toast when a Barn owl flew down and landed on the table. He noticed the green emblem of Hogwarts, so he took the letter and watched the owl fly away.

He took no time in opening the letter, and as he did he took out the badge and read the letter.

**Dear Mr. Malfoy**

**I would like to say congratulations; you are now the Head Boy. Unlike a regular Prefect you have control of House Points, and all the Prefects. You also will not be staying in Slytherin Common room anymore, although you can still visit the common room to talk to your friends, your new residence for the year is the Head Boy and Girl common room on the fourth floor. And your new Head Girl is Hermione Granger.**

**Sincerely**

**Headmistress McGonagal**

_Just great, I have to deal with Granger all year, what fun it will be._ He thought as finished eating and walked up to his room and started putting his belongings back into his trunk, knowing in a couple weeks he would be back at Hogwarts and he would be thought of as an Out Cast.

Once he finished packing Draco was sitting on his bed, going over a check list in his mind that he got everything, when he heard a tap on his window. It was Hermiones' owl Jade and she was carrying a letter addressed to him. "So Granger wrote a letter to me, did she." he said to the owl as he took the letter and watched Jade fly out his window.

**Dear Malfoy,**

**I would like to say even though we have been enmimes since we started Hogwarts I, would like to say that I think we may need to become friends or somewhat of friends seeing as we are goign to be working with eachother all year. You don't have to reply to this just let me know if you want to be freinds on the trian back to Hogwarts, on the 1st.**

**Sincerly **

**Hermione**

_Great now she wants to be firends, Well it might not hurt she could help me with my grades but I'm not sure yet._ He thought to himself as he put the letter in his trunk. _Lest I have till the 1st to make a decision._ He added as he layed on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: ok thats the end of the first chapter. How did you like it. And the next chapter will becoming up soon I promise. 


End file.
